Iko Iko
(DLC) |artist = Mardi Gras |year = 1953 |difficulty = 1 (Easy) |effort = 2 (Average) |nogm = 8 (JD2/''JD3'') 4 (Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uq_kg6gZVEc |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j1ZiiZcxow 1A: Cobalt Blue 1B: Blue-Violet 2A: Mauve 2B: Dark Purple |pc = (Remade Pictograms) |gc = |lc = (Remake) |pictos= 53 |nowc = IkoIko |audio = |dlc = December 20, 2011 (''JD3) |perf = Julia Spiesser}} '''"Iko Iko" by Mardi Gras is featured on and (as a DLC). Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with pink hair. She has a tribal appearance, which includes a pink headdress with blue flowers, a pink, purple and blue two-piece fluffy outfit, and pink fluffy boots with purple straps. She wears several pink bracelets on her arms. She looks like a New Orleans carnival dancer. Remake The remake shows the dancer in a slightly darker color scheme. She is now presented with a thin blue outline, and her skirt has elements of dark blue and pink. ikoiko_coach_1@2x.png| ikoiko_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background Original The dance takes place in a rainforest background. Because of this, there is grass and plants growing around the dancer's feet when she dances. The floor is reflective. Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360) On Xbox 360 copies of the game, some grass plants are more visible and the floor is not reflective. It looks more like she is in a real rainforest, unlike the Just Dance 2 one. Remake According to the files found from the code, the rainforest has been changed from green to bright blue. This may be because the background has been changed to night. Gold Moves There are 8 Gold Moves in this routine (4 in the remake), all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Spin your left hand in a clockwise direction and your right hand in a counter-clockwise direction at the same time and in rapid motion. IkoIkoAllGoldMovesRemake.png|All Gold Moves Ikoikogm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Iko Iko appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) * Fatima (World Music) * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (Beta) * Mr. Saxobeat * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best Of JD 2) * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans) Captions Iko Iko ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Funky Chicken * Mother Earth * Push Away * Rain Dance * Tribal Magic * Tribal Push Trivia * The song is performed by Mardi Gras Indians. Its original title is 'Jock-A-Mo'. * The song has some Native American words; this makes it the second bilingual song in the series, after ''Girls And Boys. * The song has a total of eight Gold Moves, being third only to Proud Mary and Ninja Re Bang Bang, which have nine Gold Moves each and Boogie Wonderland which has 10 Gold Moves only for the Xbox 360. * Made in 1953, Iko Iko is the eighth oldest song in the main series of Just Dance. Only [[Down By The Riverside|''Down By The'' Riverside]] (1927), ''Mugsy Baloney'' (1924), Tico-Tico No Fubá (1917), ''In The Hall Of The Pixel King'' (1876), [[Carmen (Overture)|''Carmen (Overture)]](1875), [[Hungarian Dance No. 5|''Hungarian Dance No. 5]] (1869) and ''William Tell Overture'' (1829) are older. * The DLC version on the Wii version of Just Dance 3 does not keep in rhythm with the song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mne8wnwt8rc * The pictogram sprite shows that one pictogram has some parts of the leg that have been cut out by mistake. ** That pictogram is still used in the version, and in The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Dark Horse and Never Can Say Goodbye''s Mashups. * In , extra sounds effects that remind to jungle can be heard at the beginning. Gallery Game Files Ikoiko.jpg|''Iko Iko ikoiko_thumb@2x.jpg|''Iko Iko'' (JD3/GH Files) ikoikojdnow.jpg|''Iko Iko'' (Remake) ikoiko_cover@2xx.jpg| cover Iko iko pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms IkoIkoBetaPictogramUnfinishedPictogram.png|Unfinished pictogram In-Game Screenshots Ikoikomenu.png|''Iko Iko'' on the menu Ikoiko jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Thefoxikoikounfinishedpictogram.png|The unfinished pictogram appearing in The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) s Mashup Others ikoikoback.png|Background iko iko remake back.png|Remake background Videos Official Audio Iko Iko (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Iko Iko - Just Dance 2 Just dance 3 iko iko 5 stars|Wii graphics Just Dance 3 Iko Iko, Mardi Gras (Solo)-(DLC) 5*|Xbox 360 graphics Extractions Just Dance Now - Iko Iko (Remake) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1950s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser